Tormenta de Redención
by lauriitta01
Summary: Este OS participa en el segundo desafío de DZ del GE: LA MÚSICA ENRIQUECE EL ALMA. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Sumary: ¿Quien iba a pensar que en medio de una tormenta un Ángel guardián vendría a curar un corazón roto?...


_―«…Anunciamos una alerta de tormenta tropical nivel dos, nuestros meteorólogos recomiendan que permanezcan en el interior de sus viviendas y se alejen de las ventanas…»_

_._

Los relámpagos que resonaban con fuerza en el exterior ahogaron la seca risa que la joven pelinegra había soltado al escuchar tal noticia; Hinata pensó que era casi como si el clima se hubiese puesto en sintonía con sus sentimientos actuales.

Quería gritar, hacerse escuchar, reclamar y destrozar todo lo que se presentará en su camino, pero sobre todo, quería sacar todo ese rencor que estaba sintiendo y direccionarlo hacia los culpables.

La sola imagen de aquella cándida sonrisa, con la que soñaba todas las noches, dirigida a la que había llegado a considerar su amiga y de como aquellos labios que anhelaba con devoción, ahora solo le rendían pleitesía a ella, la hacía revivir el dolor que la invadió al sentir como su corazón se rompían en mil fragmentos diminutos que no daban opción de reparación.

El recuerdo de aquella fatídica mañana cuando su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno decidió que estaba enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki y se le declaró, inundó su mente, haciendo que apretara sus puños y se mordiera el labio inferior en señal de frustración.

―Traidores, los dos son unos traidores ―mascullaba entre dientes la morena, al tiempo que no dejaba de caminar frenéticamente por la oscura sala de su hogar.

El sabor salado de una lagrima que se había colado en su boca, la hizo percatarse de que estaba llorando, y con una brusquedad nada propia de ella se limpió aquellas gotas que eran la prueba de su debilidad.

A cada minuto que había transcurrido del día recordaba la traición de su amiga y la humillación del chico que amaba, haciendo que la oscuridad fuera enraizándose en el interior de ella, contaminando su alma y mancillando sus sentimientos con rencor y envidia.

Un nuevo relámpago resonó por todo el lugar sacando a Hinata de sus sombríos pensamientos.

―Soy una estúpida ―murmuró al tiempo que sentía como sus uñas lastimaban la piel de su mano por mantenerla fuertemente apretada en un puño, cuando abrió la palma descubrió que algo de sangre salía de las pequeñas heridas auto infligidas inconscientemente.

Aun de pie en medio de la inmensa sala de su casa, miró fijamente el rastro de sangre que seguía corriendo por su mano.

―¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida? ―se preguntó en un susurro.

Un joven pelinegro, cuya presencia pasaba inadvertida para la chica, se hallaba preocupado por su protegida, y no era para menos.

Ella, la que siempre mostraba una radiante sonrisa para el mundo, la que siempre veía lo mejor de las personas, la que buscaba ayudar a quien lo necesitara, ahora se encontraba rodeada por un aura de maldad y rencor que amenazaban con infectar su alma pura y límpida.

Y él no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Esa era su misión.

―Pensar negativamente no es un buen ejercicio para superar una crisis amorosa ―interrumpió el joven intempestivamente, sobresaltando a Hinata, quien de inmediato se giró bruscamente buscando el origen de aquella voz.

―¿Quien está ahí? ―murmuro la morena consumida por los nervios― _¿Cómo era que alguien se había colado en su casa?_―. Se preguntaba internamente la joven, al tiempo que imágenes de chicas victimas de ladrones y abusadores que presentaban en las noticias inundaban su mente, así que sin esperar más se acercó a un caro jarrón que decoraba una mesa de su sala y lo tomó como arma ―. ¿Quién eres?, ¡muéstrate!

Casi de inmediato notó como frente a ella un espiral de luces comenzaron a tomar la forma de un joven alto, cubierto por una gabardina verde oscuro y que además portaba unos lentes oscuros, los cuales ocultaban sus ojos.

Hinata se encontraba paralizada por la sorpresa y el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta evitaba que gritara como desquiciada ante lo que había presenciado.

―Mi nombre es Shino ―respondió el recién llegado con seriedad_―_. Y soy tu guía blanco.

Ella abría y cerraba la boca en un vano intento de decir algo, pero las palabras no acudían a ella.

―Tu lenguaje corporal me indica que estas sorprendida _―_comentó el joven con expresión estoica― es una reacción normal a un suceso de esta magnitud.

_―_Sorprendida es poco ―susurró ella pudiendo esbozar unas cuantas palabras― Yo…tu… ¿Qué es eso de guía blanco? ―preguntó ella sin apartar la mirada de aquel individuo, si él hacía un movimiento en falso, estrellaría el jarrón en su cabeza.

―Un guía blanco es una persona que en vida hizo mucho bien y a la que tras morir se le da la oportunidad de convertirse en ángel.

Aquello la había dejado peor.

¿Entonces él era un muerto o un ángel?

―Para obtener sus alas, a los guías blancos se les asigna un protegido, y tu Hinata, eres mi protegida ―terminó de explicar el pelinegro sin ninguna muestra de emoción.

―¿Así que…eres mi ángel guardián? ―musitó ella confundida, para luego soltar una cínica carcajada―. Pues déjame decirte que no has hecho bien tu trabajo, estoy destrozada…

―El dolor hace parte de la vida ―La interrumpió Shino al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes

―¡Tú debías protegerme! ―Le gritó ella con impotencia, sabiendo que estaba mal direccionando su ira. Aquel chico…ángel…guía, lo que fuera no era el culpable de nada, él no la había empujado a que se enamorara de Naruto, ni que depositara su confianza en Sakura, pero ella solo quería sacar todo ese dolor que estaba sintiendo.

―Y por eso estoy aquí, para protegerte, de ti misma _―_Le dijo el joven.

Aquello paralizó a Hinata.

― ¿De que estas hablando? ―preguntó ella un poco nerviosa y confusa ante esas palabras.

― Te preguntaré algo Hinata ―Siguió el chico como si ella no hubiese dicho nada_― _¿Realmente te vas a dejar desmoronar por un amor no correspondido?

Después de esas palabras el chico desapareció en el mismo espiral de luces en el que había aparecido.

.

.

* * *

.

.

―_«…La tormenta tropical ha amainado su fuerza, sin embargo aún recomendamos que permanezcan en sus viviendas, ya se han reportado graves casos de heridos que han desobedecido…»_

Soltó un suspiro ante las noticias que se trasmitían por la radio.

_¿Realmente se iba a dejar desmoronar por un amor no correspondido?_

Sentada en la cama de su habitación Hinata meditaba aquella pregunta.

Ella en ese momento se hallaba adolorida por la traición, pero, ¿aquel dolor se debía a un corazón roto o a un orgullo herido?

Aquella duda la consumía desde algunos minutos.

Ciertamente su pulso se aceleraba al ver al chico de cabellos rubios y admiraba su perseverancia, pero, ¿aquello era suficiente para declarar que amaba a alguien?

Naruto había aparecido como un resplandor de luz en un momento oscuro de su vida.

Y por eso sus ojos nunca lo habían abandonado, por eso había comenzado a anhelar más que la mera amistad que él le ofrecía.

―Lo estás entendiendo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Shino apareciendo repentinamente, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo ante su llegada. Él nunca se había alejado de su lado, simplemente había pasado inadvertido para ella, como siempre, viéndola meditar sobre su situación.

Él la conocía desde que ella había llegado al mundo, la cuidó en sus primeros pasos, la alejó de las tentaciones; vio cómo se convertía en la hermosa mujer que era ahora: tierna, bondadosa, humilde…

La mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Pero aquello era imposible, así que haría lo que siempre había hecho, estar ahí para ella y evitar que sus sentimientos se desviaran.

―¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó la pelinegra ante las palabras de quien se había presentado como su Guía blanco.

―La verdad ―dijo el firmemente–. En tu interior se encuentra la verdad, y no puedes mentirte a ti misma.

Aquellas palabras resonaron tan profundo en la mente de Hinata que sintió como su cuerpo quedaba en shock y comenzaba a temblar levemente.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia estrellándose en el techo eran como una premonición de lo que se avecinaba, eran la orquesta que precedía a la apertura del telón.

―Di las palabras Hinata, libérate y se libre ―siguió él.

Ella no sabía porque se sentía tan cansada de repente, pero sabía cuáles eran las palabras que debía pronunciar

―Yo no amo a Naruto.

Al decir aquello sintió como un peso abandonaba su ser, sin embargo el dolor persistía, un dolor causado por su auto engaño.

―Gracias ―susurró ella hacia Shino, el cual solo asintió.

―No tienes por qué darlas, es mi misión –contestó él brevemente.

Un fuerte relámpago resonó en el exterior, llevándose consigo la luz de toda la vivienda.

Hinata soltó un pequeño grito y casi de inmediato sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban.

Aquel abrazo era el consuelo que tanto estaba necesitando.

Sin esperar que ella dijera nada, él la acercó más a él.

―Hasta que pase la tormenta me quedaré contigo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

―_«…este es el segundo día, e informamos que la tormenta Tropical se ha reducido a nivel 1, la peligrosidad ha bajado, sin embargo recomendamos que permanezcan en sus hogares…»_

Shino sabía que su misión había concluido, aquella marca en forma de espiral en la palma de su mano era la prueba de que Hinata había recuperado su rumbo y que él sería promovido a ser un ángel.

Era tiempo de que se despidiera de su protegida y abandonara aquel cuerpo temporal, sin embargo, a pesar de todo pronóstico, no se sentía preparado para eso.

No, cuando había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con ella.

No, cuando el había sido el receptor de esa sonrisa que siempre admiraba.

No, cuando había experimentado la amabilidad de ella.

―Shino ―Lo llamó Hinata al verlo recostado contra la pared con la mirada fija aparentemente en ella, ya que aquellos lentes le impedían corroborarlo ―. ¿Tu, te quedaras conmigo?

El dio un imperceptible respingo de sorpresa.

―Yo siempre estoy contigo, es mi misión como Guía blanco ―contestó igual de directo que siempre.

La chica bajo la mirada y asintió.

―Se a lo que te refieres, pero…―Ella tomo aire antes de seguir― Ya no te veré más en esta forma física, ¿cierto?

―Sí, así es ―respondió sin rodeos.

―Yo… ―comenzó a decir Hinata mientras jugaba de forma nerviosa con sus dedos― Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo

Ella sabía que aquel era un pedido egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo, la presencia de Shino había sido como bálsamo de sus heridas, él había logrado que recuperara su rumbo y dejara aquellos sentimientos negativos atrás.

Había logrado que olvidara aquella idea errónea del amor.

―No puedo hacerlo, eso no hace parte de mi misión ―contestó el pelinegro. Ante aquello Hinata bajo la mirada con desilusión―. Pero haré todo lo posible por quedarme aquí contigo ― agregó sin poder evitarlo, ciertamente el no soportaba ver esa expresión de desconsuelo en el rostro de su protegida, aunque aquellas palabras le valieran un alto precio.

_Aunque le valieran sus alas._

Casi instantáneamente un ardor en su mano lo aturdió por un momento. Él sabía que significaba aquello, era la señal de que estaba rompiendo las reglas e iba a ser requerido aun en contra de su voluntad.

Solo le quedaban unos minutos con ella.

―Hinata ―La llamó él, obteniendo la atención inmediata de la joven― Lo siento, no puedo quedarme ―dijo al tiempo que se retiraba aquellos lentes oscuros, dejando visibles unos profundos ojos negros ― he roto algunas reglas y por eso me tengo que ir.

La joven para ese momento ya se hallaba al borde del llanto.

―¿Fue porque te presentaste ante mí? ―preguntó ella con voz trémula.

―No, nosotros tenemos el permiso para hacer eso si la situación lo requiere ― La sorpresa se manifestó en aquellos femeninos ojos claros, cuando él la tomó del mentón y la acercó hacia si ― El problema fueron estos sentimientos que he desarrollado por ti y mi renuencia a apartarme de tu lado.

Ella estaba sobrecogida por aquella revelación.

Sin esperar más él hizo aparecer entre sus dedos una hermosa rosa roja.

―Te prometo que volveré ―dijo el al tiempo que extendía la flor en dirección de la morena―. Y un ángel siempre cumple lo que promete.

Ella estiró la mano y al momento de tomar la rosa entre su mano, Shino desapareció en una explosión de luces.

.

.

* * *

.

.

―«_…hace una mañana espectacular, el cielo está despejado y el sol brilla magníficamente, nada indica que hace una semana una fuerte tormenta nos azotó, a todos los oyentes de esta mañana les deseo un hermoso día…»_

Hinata se encontraba lista para salir a sus clases en la universidad, con una sonrisa miró la rosa que Shino le había entregado antes de marcharse. Aquel era el recordatorio de una promesa que ella esperaba con ansias.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, no podía dejar de pensar que aquella tormenta la había redimido con ella misma. Ahora era consciente de su fortaleza, de que no necesitaba aferrarse a un espejismo para escapar de la oscuridad, porque ahora tenía alas que un silencioso ángel le había regalado.

Porque ahora tenía confianza en sí misma.

Sin reparar por donde caminaba, tropezó con un bache en el camino, con una mueca de frustración ya se estaba preparando para el impacto, cuando sintió como unos brazos la rodearon evitando que cayera.

Al levantar la mirada y encontrarse cara a cara con su salvador una amplia sonrisa adornó su rostro al tiempo que en su mente una sola frase se repetía.

_Era cierto, un ángel siempre cumple lo que promete._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
